User talk:The overlantern
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The overlantern page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rod12 (talk) 08:07, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello hi guys just saying ive got the white Lantern oath The overlantern (talk) 08:07, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi The overlantern I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Possible White Lantern Corps Oath Hi The overlantern can you please give an exact DC Comics Issue Source of where you found this possible White Lantern Oath? I first need to confirm this information before any possible White Lantern Oath gets added to the site here. If you can just tell me what exact DC Comics Issue or in this case Green Lantern Comic Book Issue you have as a source where this possible White Lantern Oath was first spoken by a character I can just go find the issue and confirm it. Once I confirm it and it ended up being correct then the Oath can be added to the site. Oh well good talking with you. From Rod12 Hi The overlantern if this is the White Lantern Corps Oath that's great. But can you please give me the exact DC Comics Issue where the oath was first spoken so I can confirm the source of where this Oath came from. All you need to find is what DC Comics Issue or this case even Green Lantern Comic this Oath was first spoken in by what character. Once I can confirm this information I'll officially add the oath to the main Lantern Oaths (Disambiguation) Page. Oh well good talking with you. From Rod12 Hi The overlantern did you get a chance to read my 2 Messages I sent you that are above this message? Before that possible White Lantern Corps can be officially added to the site can you please first find the exact DC Comics Issue or in this case even Green Lantern DC Comics Issue that the Oath was first spoken in by whatever DCU Character. I need to first confirm the information that this is in fact that the White Lantern Corps Oath and it which DC Comics Issue it was first spoken in. If you can find that information and then I'll confirm the source and then officially add the Oath to the site on the Lantern Oaths (Disambiguation) Page. Oh well good talking with you. From Rod12 Thanks. but how do i add you to my chats?The rock78 (talk) 20:59, February 25, 2016 (UTC)